Electronic manufacturers and in particular computer manufacturers typically allow semi-customization of a device to a customer's specifications. Semi-customization permits the customer to select from various components, communication connections, and the like. Manufacturing semi-customized devices may be problematic especially when a device extends beyond the cover or access is required. For instance, a communication connection, included in a computer, is required to be externally accessible, thus an aperture must be included in the cover. Correspondingly, if a communication connection is omitted a cover is required to protect the computer from dust, debris and the like. Moreover, a housings system is required to minimize the ingress of dust and debris, users from contacting internal electronics, proper magnetic/electric shielding, and the like.
Previously, covers for externally accessible components were removed during manufacturing utilizing a hand-tool or specialized device. For instance, a worker would remove an access cover using a screw driver. In the case of a retrofit, a user may not possess the required tool, removing the cover may be difficult, or time consuming. During manufacturing, additional personnel or machinery may be required to selectively remove unnecessary access covers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a self-ejecting access cover and a method for manufacturing electronic devices without the need to utilize a tool to remove access covers.